1 2 3 Peter Paul and Glee
by xoxButterflysTornadoxox
Summary: Tina finds out news about three of her glee club members after the performance during Brittany 2.0 week. She'll never look at the club the same ever again! Meant for humor! Staring Tina, Sam, Quinn, Blaine, Unique, mentions of Sugar, Joe, Finn and Sebastian. Pairings almost crack-like if you will, though I enjoy them.


"**Sam?" Tina caught the blond boy by the elbow when he started to leave the choir room. He looked down at her with confusion for a second before his usual friendly smile graced his full lips.**

"**Yeah?"  
"I was just wondering…" Tina looked down at her shoes. She rethought her question over and over again during this week while they rehearsed, and though Sam claimed to have answered it already, Tina can't help but think he wasn't saying the full truth. "Why did you want to sing, 3? Out of all Britney's songs? Why that?"**

"**W-well, uh…" Sam rubbed at his neck nervously. "You said it would make Mike jealous, so…"**

"**I know, but he wasn't even here. And I know you don't like playing games with people," Tina realized her hand was still holding his arm and released it. This topic and touching didn't mix with her well. She started to blush and Sam's shy smile only made it worse. **

"**I just like the song, Tina. That's all." Sam told her that she sang great, patted her shoulder and walked away as if nothing happened. The image of a sparkle in Sam's eye while singing the song didn't leave her mind.**

**Tina was going to get to the bottom of this.  
-**

"**Not that I mind you calling Tina, I miss you, but why are you calling?" Quinn asked as she walked around her dorm room. She was joggling four books in one arm and two more in the other hand while her phone is pressed against her shoulder and ear. She slid one book back onto the shelve and sighed when she was able to stack them better under one arm. **

"**You are one of Sam's best friends, right?"  
"I like to think so, yes," Quinn chuckled at the question. Everyone knew that. "Why do you ask?"**

"**We sang the song Three, by Britney Spears during Glee and…"  
"Wait, Three?" Quinn frowned. "Are you guys singing Britney again?"**

"**Oh, yeah. I forgot to say that first," Tina laughed nervously. It slipped her mind, "Anyways, we sang Three. Sam was the one who suggested it."**

"**Who with? The song would be an odd duet considering,"  
"Joe," Quinn bit her tongue with shock. The pain made her drop the books and they crushed her toes through her heels.**

"**Oh, shi-zus," Quinn covered her mouth to keep the swear in. Mixing 'Jesus' with a swear was no better, but it slipped her tongue. **

"**Are you okay?"  
"Yeah. Just the thought of holy Joe singing a song about a threesome," Quinn laughed, "That's just…wow. Okay, so what were you saying?" She hopped down onto her couch to nurse her foot.**

"**Well, Sam suggested it, and while he practiced, he had this distant look in his eyes. But while he performed it, he was his normal self; but there was this glint in his eye," Tina explained as best as she could.**

"**A glint?"  
"Does that make sense?"  
"Uh, kind of," Quinn could picture Sam with that glint in his eyes; there was only one time she saw it though. Remembering that, Quinn's foot slipped from her knee and it crushed her other foot. "Oh, my god!" She jumped to a stand. **

"**What? What?" Tina asked, concerned. She thought someone broke into the dorm or something.  
"Nothing. I gotta go!" Quinn hung up as quick as she could. She felt bad for hanging up on a friend, but she had a bone to pick with Sam. "Samuel Evans, call me back right now! You are **_**so **_**in trouble!"**

"**Wait…" Tina was sure her jaw was glued to the floor by now. "So Quinn dated you and Finn…at the same time?" Sam's lip cringed but he nodded. "And you and Finn…dated each other too?" **

"**Kind of," Sam said slowly. "It's…complicated."  
"So you three were a couple?...**_**Triple**_**?" Tina's eyes widened even more.**

"**Okay, when you say it like that it sounds so…whatever," Sam huffed. "You can't tell anyone!"**

"**How could I not?" Tina stood up, staring him down. "You and Finn did—" Sam stood up just as fast to clap a hand over Tina's mouth. People were starting to enter the choir room. **

"**You and Finn did what?" Blaine asked as he slipped his messenger bag to the ground.**

"**A four hour long Halo night," Sam lied easily. Tina glared at him, his hand still on her mouth. She was tempted to either lick his palm or bite his finger. The latter sounded better and got a yelp out of him. "Damn it, Tina!"**

"**Why'd you bite Sam?" Brittany frowned. "He said he doesn't like that." Tina's eyes shot back to Sam, wide like before.**

"**She didn't mean it like that," Sam ran a hand down his face with stress.  
"Who haven't you slept with?" Tina gapped at him. The whole choir room minus Brittany held their hand up. "Oh, well that makes me feel a little better…"**

"**Oh, it'll happen eventually, honey," Unique winked at Sam, who blushed. For someone who had a three part relationship, he sure is bashful. **

"**Tina, why are you asking that?" Blaine asked slowly as he stood.  
"Sam had a thr—"**

"**I did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Not!"  
"Too! Quinn told me!"  
"She did what?" Sam squeaked. It wasn't very manly, and he bit his tongue for the sound. It made Sugar and Unique giggle while Blaine smirked. **

"**Sam? Care to explain." Blaine challenged with his arms crossed over his chest. Sam stared him down.**

"**Care to explained why I saw you and Sebastian sitting in the corner of the Lima Bean with his hand down your…"**

"**Okay!" Blaine stood on his toes and clapped his hand over Sam's mouth like he had Tina. "Enough sharing time. Let's start Glee club huh?"**

"**Oh, no," Unique shook her head, sharing a wicked grin with Sugar.  
"We want to hear about Sebastian."**

"**No you don't," Blaine shook his head.  
"Yes, we do."  
"You really don't."**

"**Don't what?" **


End file.
